Forks in Middle-earth
by Darkest-Stary-Night
Summary: When Isabella is meant to go back home to Middle-earth, Forks students, wolf pack and the Cullens follow. Who will join the Fellowship? How will it affect the course of the journey?


**I do not own Twilight or Lord of the Rings**

* * *

"Can you believe that they left?" Jessica asked. We were stretching in gym class and I was trying my hardest not to fall over.

"I know. And they didn't even say goodbye," Angela said. "Are you okay with them leaving Bella?"

"Yes," I replied. "At least they said goodbye to me. That's all I could have asked for."

It was half true. All I could have asked for was for them to leave so that I could go home. You see, I'm not really from this world. I'm from Middle Earth where dwarves, elves and other 'mythical' creatures exist. Not to mention that in Middle Earth I'm an elf and already married. I am also not a klutz as elves are naturally graceful.

"What's that weird light?" Mike asked looking out the window into the forest.

"It's probably nothing," Ben said.

Mike snuck out of the gym and towards the forest. We all followed him.

"Don't go to it Mike," Lauren said to him.

"I just want to see what it is," Mike said as he continued walking.

"Mike." He ignored us and walked into the light only to be swallowed up by it.

Everyone else ran to try and bring him back only to be swallowed by the light as well.

"Idiots," I muttered. I walked to the light and as I took one step in, I turned back around and saw the portal close. I continued to walk forward until I found the rest of them. "What do you all think you are doing?"

"We were just-" Mike stopped mid-sentence and stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You look different," Lauren said with a bit of awe in her voice.

"How?" I asked. _Was I beginning to look like an elf again_? I thought.

"You are more beautiful than you were," Mike said. He was drooling slightly.

"Your eyes are a dark blue surrounded by a thin line of a lighter blue," Jessica said.

Lauren suddenly glared at me. "When did you have time to put contacts in?"

"I didn't put contacts in," I said. "There are just things that you do not understand."

"Like how your ears are pointed?" Angela asked. Her and Ben were the only ones that actually looked at me like a person, not a fantasy or a threat.

"Exactly." I smiled at her slightly. She returned the smile.

Another portal opened up behind Mike.

I took a step forward only to take some back in a haste as people fell through it.

"Get off of me mutt," I heard a tinkling female voice say. _Oh no_.

"I would if I could move Leech," a husky male voice said in return.

I groaned and everyone on the floor looked at me.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes?" I asked back.

"Why do you look like an elf?" Carlisle asked looking at me with curious eyes.

"An elf?" everyone else asked in shock.

"Yes an elf," I said. "And I will say the same thing that I told Lauren. There are just things that you do not understand."

"Like what?" Rosalie sneered.

I glared at her. "Like why you are here. Which, by the way I don't even know."

Suddenly we heard a female voice whisper.

"What language was that?" Jake asked.

"Elvish," I whispered.

"The world is changed," another female voice said.

"Of course it has changed," Rosalie sneered. _Really is that the only way she can talk_? "You don't expect it to stay the same do you?"

"Would you shut up," I whispered. "That was not very courteous of you towards one of the most powerful elves."

All Rosalie did was glare at me.

_Thank you my granddaughter_, I heard the second voice say in my head.

"I feel it in the water," my grandmother continued as if she were not interrupted. "I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it."

Everyone, except for Rosalie and I, leant forward in anticipation as my grandmother paused. An image came up of a pair of tongs taking a cup out of flames. They started to pour melted metal into a mould. "It began with the forging of the Great Ring." Three hands came into view. "Three were given to the Elves." It changed to my grandmother and two other elves holding up their hands looking at the rings. "Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings." It changed again to show seven rings that were taken off of the table by chubby hands. "Seven to the Dwarf-lords: Great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls." The dwarves held up the rings in the air. The picture then showed nine men holding rings. "And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men who, above all else, desire power." The image faded. The next image to come up was a portion of the map of Middle Earth.

"What the heck is Middle Earth?" Lauren screamed hurting my ears.

"Would you quiet down before I become deaf," I demanded rubbing my ears. "And Middle Earth is a place full of 'mythical' creatures." I put my hands up and made quotations when I said mythical.

"For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race," Grandmother said and everyone looked back at the image which was still of the map. "But they were all of them deceived." The image faded to black. "For another ring was made." An image of the map, zoomed in on Mordor, appeared. "In the land of Mordor," the volcano of Mount Doom appeared and I mentally cringed. "in the fires of Mount Doom," a close up of Sauron was next to appear "the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others." The image was now of Sauron standing over a fiery pit holding up his hand. Fire rolled across the image. "And into this ring he poured his cruelty," the ring flipping through the air, "his malice and his will to dominate all life." Sauron's finger now had the ring on it. "One ring to rule them all." Ancient elven letters appeared on the ring.

The map appeared again. A dark patch started to spread across the map, starting at Mordor. "One by one," a village was burning and people were running "the Free Lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the ring." The image went black again. "But there were some who resisted." Men marching in armour appeared. "A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor." The image panned to Mount Doom. "And on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-earth." Orcs roaring appeared.

"Ew," Alice said whining. "What are those things?"

"Orcs," I said. "One of the foulest creatures of Middle-earth."

Men fired arrows and ducked down letting the next row do the same. Orcs were falling from one of the cliffs on the mountain. The image panned to the orcs running towards the alliance. The image zoomed in on some elven shields and them to some of the elves faces. My father was in the middle of the image.

"He's cute," I heard Lauren whisper to Jessica.

I slowly turned around and faced them. "What did you just say," I said disgust in my voice.

"Just because you don't think so," Jessica said with a smirk.

"I hope you realise that he is a lot older than both of you."

"He looks to be only twenty," Lauren said.

"Looks are deceiving. He is a lot older than all of us put together." I turned back to the images shaking my head.

My father was giving orders to the elves around him. Arrows flew past his head and took out some of the oncoming orcs. A long shot of the orcs coming towards the elves and the elves spinning their double ended blades at the orcs as they got closer. A battle scene ensued between the orcs and the elves. The image changed to the human king with his sword in the air yelling. "Victory was near," my grandmother said. The image was of my father cutting down an orc and looking towards the mountain. Then an image of Isildur doing the same thing appeared. "But the power of the ring," Saurons hand holding the sword and the ring glowing on his finger was coming closer, "could not be undone. The men tried to stand their ground but were slowly moving backwards. It zoomed in on the ring before showing Sauron swinging the club in his hand, causing men to fly away from him. He continued this until the king ran towards him, only to be knocked into a cliff by Sauron. He dropped to ground dead. It changed to show Isildur's shocked face.

"It was in this moment," Isildur ran towards his father, "when all hope had faded that Isildur, son of the king took up his father's sword." Isildur grabbed onto the sword and Sauron stepped on it, shattering it. Isildur looked at the shard in his hand. As Sauron reached for him, Isildur swung his hand up and sliced off Saurons fingers. The finger with the ring fell to the ground. The wind got stronger and Sauron exploded knocking everyone to the ground. Sauron's helmet fell to the ground with a dull thud. "Sauron, the enemy of the Free peoples of Middle-earth, was defeated." Isildur reached for the finger with the ring on it. He picked it up and it crumbled in his hand. "The ring passed to Isildur," he opened his hand and looked at the ring, "who had this one chance to destroy evil forever." The scene changed to people riding on horses through a forest. "But the hearts of men are easily corrupted." It zoomed in on the ring around Isildur's neck. It panned up to Isildur's face. "And the ring of power has a will of its own." Orcs jumped out of the trees and onto the men riding. Isildur was thrown off of his horse. A battle ensured and then faded. It then showed Isildur floating on his stomach in the river with two arrows in his back. "It betrayed Isildur to his dead."

The ring fell to the bottom of the lake. "And something that should not have been forgotten were lost." The scene faded to black. "History became legend, legend became myth." The scene faded in of the top of the lake. "And for two and a hale thousand years the ring passed out of all knowledge." It changed to the ring, half covered by sand, at the bottom of the lake. "Until, when chance came," a hand came into the water and picked up the ring, "it ensnared a new barer." The hand opened and the ring sat in the palm.

"My precious," said a raspy voice.

The image then showed the Misty Mountains. "The ring came to the creature Gollum who took it deep into the misty mountains. And there it consumed him."

The picture changed to bones on the ground of a cave and slowly panned up. "It came to me," Gollum said. "My own. My love. My own. My precious." Gollum straightened up and brought his hands closer to him.

"The ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life," my grandmother said. "For five hundred years it poisoned his mind." The image slowly faded. "And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited." The moon shone. "Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumour grew of a shadow in the east. Whispers of a nameless fear. And the ring of power perceived its time had now come." The images were slowly changing to show different aspects of the forest. It then changed back to the cave and the ring bounced from down one of the slopes. "It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then the ring did not intend." The image showed the ring laying on the ground and being picked up by a small hand. "It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable."

"What's this?" a male voice asked.

The image changed to a small man, a hobbit. "A Hobbit. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."

Bilbo held up the ring. "A ring."

"Lost," Gollum yelled from somewhere in the cave. Bilbo stood up. "My precious is lost." Bilbo put the ring into his pocket.

The image changed to the Misty Mountains again. "For the time will soon come," my grandmother continued, "when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all." The scene faded to black and nothing came back.

"What the hell was that?" Sam demanded of me.

I looked at him. "That was the history of how Middle-earth came to be how it is now. In constant fear."

"Fear of what?" Emse asked.

"Fear of what would happen if Sauron came back to the lands."

"You seem to know a lot about this," Paul said glaring at me. "How do you know all of this, leech lover?"

I walked up to him and put my face right in front of his. "I want one thing straight." I said in a calm voice. His eyes widened and I could see slight fear in them. "I am not a leech lover. And second I know this because I was told stories as I was growing up."

"_There is no need to scare the poor guy, Isabella_," I heard from behind me.

I spun around quickly. "_Father_," I said.

As I was talking to Paul I did not notice that the darkness of the portal had changed and we were now in in Rivendell. I was home.

* * *

**Please Review on who you want to join the Fellowship and if you wish to let anyone, who died, live.**


End file.
